


All That I Can Give To You

by theworldwhispers



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes Tina back to someplace familiar to both of them to ask perhaps the most important question of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Can Give To You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kat!! :D I hope you like it! I'm not that well-versed with Mike and Tina's voices, so I hope it's okay! <3

Tina’s hands itched to come up and grab the blindfold – and given that Mike was driving, she was pretty sure she’d be able to get it off before he could stop her – but there was also some part of her heart that swelled at the idea that he was working so very hard to surprise her.  So for now, she left it alone, sinking back into the seat of the car with a sigh.

“If I guess where we’re going, will you tell me I’m right?” she asked, fiddling with the seatbelt held tightly across her chest.

“Probably not,” Mike replied, chuckling a bit.  “Sort of the whole purpose of a surprise.”

She didn’t try to get it out of him anymore after that, choosing instead to hum along softly with the song on the radio to pass the time.  Another twenty or so minutes down the road, and she felt Mike turn somewhere and eventually park.  She unbuckled and moved to open the car door, but he reached over to grab her hand, stilling the motion.

“Let me,” he said, his voice soft, and she just nodded, still getting butterflies in her stomach from such small actions even after all this time.

A moment later, her door pulled open.  Mike hooked his hands under her elbows, pulling her up gently to her feet.  He placed one hand in the small of her back then, to lead her in the right direction when the time came.

“Okay, we’re going to walk forward now.  There are some steps ahead, but I’ll warn you when we get there.”

“This would all be much easier if you’d just let me open my eyes,” she teased, turning her head towards him as if she would be able to see the reaction on his face afterwards.

“All the best things are worth working for,” he reminded her, scrunching the hand on her back up once with affection before pushing gently, signaling for her to start moving.

A couple hundred feet later, Mike warned her of the steps, gingerly leading her up them one at a time before removing the hand from her back – leaving her standing there alone.  She got nervous after a moment, her hands reaching up towards her face, but Mike noticed the movement before she could grab the blindfold.

“Not yet,” he said.  “We’re almost there, I swear.”

And if the jingle of keys in his hand was any indication, then they were.  He quickly unlocked whatever door was in their way and led her inside.

Something about the feel of the place – perhaps it was the smell of it, or the way her shoes squeaked ever-so-slightly on the floor – seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t place just where they were from.  Mike’s hand was once again on her back, though, and leading her through what felt like a maze of hallways before stopping once again to unlock a door.

Once that was done, he pulled her inside, the door falling closed behind them with a soft click.  She could feel that Mike was standing right in front of her now – warmth radiating off his body and the sweet, spicy scent of his cologne wafting towards her – so she reached a hand up to place on his shoulder.

“Where are we?” she asked, her voice soft.  The room, whatever it was, was so quiet that it felt like she would be doing it some sort of disservice to speak any louder.

Mike didn’t answer her, merely reached up behind her to work on the knot of the blindfold, nimble fingers working it loose.  Once it was done, but before he slipped it off, he whispered a hushed, “Keep your eyes closed for one more moment?” to her.

She complied, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as the moment of reveal came nearer and nearer.

She could hear Mike take a deep breath, but finally he said the words she had been waiting to hear all afternoon: “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open, revealing…

The dance practice room at McKinley.

She was confused, glancing around them with her eyebrows furrowed, but she couldn’t help but notice that even after these years, the room hadn’t really changed.  Barres still lined two of the walls.  A piano was still stashed in one corner.  Three large, moveable mirrors still lined one of the other walls.  It still had the same ridiculous tan and red paint scheme.  Nothing had really changed.  It felt weird.

And yet it felt like coming home.

The two of them had spent many a long hour after school working together in this room, whether on her dancing or his singing – practicing together until they felt they were good enough.  It felt familiar.  The soft clunking her shoes made on the hardwood floors.  The soft light streaming in through the large window in the opposite corner.  She felt a smile working onto her face.

“Why are we here?” she asked, finally turning to glance back at the boy (no, man, her mind supplied – they had graduated from college now) before her.

“Do you remember in my senior year how adamant my father was on me giving up dancing?  How he kept… coming to me and telling me that I was one injury away from ruining my life, that it wasn’t practical?”

She nodded, completely unsure where this was going.  Mike had graduated a year ago from one of the top dance schools in Chicago, almost immediately being accepted into a troupe.  Surely this wasn’t an issue anymore?  Had he hurt himself and she hadn’t known?  A sudden wave of guilt washed over her, and he must have noticed (of course he noticed), because he reached out to grab both of her shoulders.

“No, no, I’m fine.  I just wanted to tell you a story that also happened during that time.”

Letting out a breath she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding, Tina nodded, encouraging him to go on then.

“Well, one day after school, while he and I were still fighting, I came in here and started dancing.  Just trying to get rid of some of the tension and stress and… anger built up inside of me.  I was angry at him for telling me no and frustrated with you too for trying to push me in the opposite direction – the _right_ direction.  But at the time,” he said, taking a deep breath, “I felt really torn.  And I’ve never been much of a talker, you know-“

Tina chuckled a bit.  He really hadn’t – it was honestly kind of surprising her to hear him making any kind of speech now.  It wasn’t much like him, and she still had no idea what he was doing.

“So I tried to vent all of that in the one way I knew how.  I danced.”  Mike shrugged, turning to look about the small room.  “This place had become like a safe haven for me.  I came in here and danced, imagining my father telling me no.  And I danced away from him, ripping my arm away from him when he tried to stop me.

“And then I imagined you,” he said, smiling.  He brought a hand up, gently brushing it through her hair, stopping just behind her ear to cradle her head.  She let her eyes slip closed, a blissful smile on her face.

“And what did imagined me do to you?”

“You reminded me of why I loved dancing,” he said, dropping his hand down to her shoulder.  “I’ll never forget what you said, even though it wasn’t really… you that said it, I suppose.  You said, ‘When I see you do that, it’s who you are.  It’s what makes me feel you.  When I see you dance, it’s why I fell in love with you.’”

Tina pursed her lips, her eyes suddenly filled with tears.  Without thinking, she threw her arms around Mike, wrapping him up tightly in a hug.

“And that’s exactly what I imagined you did next,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair.  “You hugged me, and then I suddenly realized that I wasn’t hugging anyone at all.  That it hadn’t actually happened.”  He pulled back from her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders again – pulling back just enough that he could look down at her.  “But the feeling lingered.  Your words were bouncing all around in my head.  They were all I could think about.

“It was what finally pushed me to audition for West Side Story.  Knowing that… no matter what happened with my family or in my future, that I would have you.  Injury or no injury, dance career or no dance career, I knew you would stand by me, no matter what I decided to do.  And that’s when I knew.”

Tina brought a hand up to swipe beneath her eyes, sniffling a bit.  She’d never quite grown out of her overly emotional, quick to emotions ways.  “Knew what?”

“That you were it,” Mike said, shrugging.  “That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.  That I wanted to support you through your dreams the way you had helped me follow mine.”

She bit her lip, her eyes widening a bit as she finally began to catch on to just what was happening.  And sure enough, a moment later, Mike fell to one knee in front of her, his hand sliding down her arms as he fell before clutching her hands tightly in his own.

“So, Tina Cohen-Chang, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

* * *

  
_Two in love can make it_  
 _Take my heart and please don't break it  
_ _Love was made for me and you_  



End file.
